


Scars

by hobbysognodilibri



Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Established Relationship, Gay Jared Kleinman, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I found it on Pinterest, I'm sorry but I'm craving Insecure!Jared content so I'm making my own, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Probably ooc, Prompt not mine, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, me? projecting? nooooooo, the insanely insecure jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbysognodilibri/pseuds/hobbysognodilibri
Summary: I found the prompt on pinterest and thought it was great so... here we go"Immagine your OTP exploring each others' body, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them."
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt on pinterest and thought it was great so... here we go
> 
> "Immagine your OTP exploring each others' body, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them."

Evan shouted a goodbye to his mother as she left for work, then turned and locked the door behind him. “Why are you even closing the door, jerk? We’re alone!” Jared asked from Evan’s bed. Then he added “Do you want to..?” “Shut up, you asshole! I just wanted to have a great time with my boyfriend but it looks like he wants to ruin the mood…”

He sat on his bed and Jared cuddled up to him, hugging the other tightly. Evan was hugging the shorter of the two while gently brushing his fingers on his arm. He stopped when he felt something weird, a different texture. He started brushing his finger on the spot trying to figure out what it was, not finding any answer he asked Jared “What’s this?” The other sat up and looked at his arm “Oh… this… yeah… do you believe me if I tell you I got in a fight with some jerks from school and only got this?” “Absolutely not” “Jeez thanks! I try to look cool and you- ugh. Okay, fuck you, asshole! Okay, I fell from my bike a few weeks ago…” Evan tried to hold back his laughter, failing. “Oh shut up! That’s why I didn’t want to tell you!” “Do you even use your bike?” “Shut up! I bet you have scars with an embarrassing story too!” Evan blushed a little, hoping the other wouldn’t notice. Unluckily he did. “Awwww! Come on! I want to see!” “Do you want to see my scars or just see me shirtless?” “One thing does not exclude the other. I do want to see your scars and you look hot so…” Jared gave him puppy eyes and Evan rolled his eyes “Fine, you jerk”

Jared grabbed the hem of Evan’s shirt before throwing it on the floor. “Like I said, you’re really hot” “Didn’t you want to look for scars?” “What? Oh! Right! Scars!” He started scanning his boyfriend’s chest looking ‘for scars’. He found a thin long line on the other’s pecs “Where does this come from?” “I crashed on my neighbors’ hedge with my bike…”Jared was already laughing “But I was 10! You're freaking 17!” “Shut up! And let me look at you... I mean at your ridiculous scars!” He continued searching for scars on the other's body and, not finding anything, asked him to turn over and looked at his back, climbing on his legs. “Jared you know that you don't need to stay up there to look at the scars on my back...” “Shut up, I have a better view from here!” “And you like to feel tall...” “Fuck you, Hansen! I'm not that short!” Evan sighed loudly “I'm a little uncomfortable here and you're practically crushing my legs, would you mind looking for scars a little faster? And stop staring at my ass, maybe...” Jared didn't answer, he just leaned in and scanned the other's back until he saw a white spot on Evan's upper back “What's this?” Evan hesitated for a minute before answering “You remember when we were, like, seven and your parents brought us to the pool and you tried to push me in the water but I slipped and hit my back on the edge...” Jared's eyes widened “Shit! I'm sorry...” “Come on! We were seven! If you really think you should apologize for that then you're really worse than me!” “Yeah... But I didn't apologize back then so I'm doing it now” Evan laughed “You should be done, I don't have an interesting life... Maybe on my legs you'll find some scratches from climbing that tree yesterday, but they're not exactly scars...” “I don't care if they're scars, I want to see!” “If I have to show you my legs can I at least put my shirt back on?” Jared hesitated “Be careful with your answer: when you're done it'll be my turn to look at your... scars” Jared blushed a deep shade of red “Okay... I guess you can keep on your stupid shirt, then...” Evan turned over and quickly pecked the other's lips. Jared sat on the edge of the bed blushing while the other boy put his shirt back on and took off his pants. Jared recovered from his trance just in time “Wow! You're really covered in scratches!” “I told you! Now... Can you stop laughing so I can put my pants back on and look at YOUR scars?” 

Jared realized just then that he hadn't exactly thought this as much as he should've.

“Come on, get off your shirt, I want to see” Evan said with a smirk. Jared blushed mumbling something the other didn't catch “What was that?” his face got even redder while he kept staring at his lap “You'll probably just find stretch marks or something like that, nothing more...”. Evan sighed. He's always known Jared was a very insecure guy and that he's always been self-conscious about his body (hell, when they go swimming he always wears a shirt no matter how uncomfortable it is!) but it still upset him not being able to help as much as he'd like. He smiled sadly and took the other's hand “What if I want to see them? And kiss them?” He chuckled at Jared's shocked expression and blush “I know that you don't believe me when I tell you I think you're beautiful... Just know that I'll keep doing it until you'll believe it too.”

Jared took a shaky breath and slowly lifted his shirt over his head, immediately curling on himself the moment it was on the floor, his arms crossed over his stomach in a weak attempt of hiding as much as he could from Evan's sight... And from his own too.

Evan looked at him sweetly and took his hands. “You never fail to amaze me” Jared's face looked almost as red as a tomato and, if his eyes seemed wetter than usual, Evan knew not to mention. He made Jared lay on his bed and looked at his bare chest, trying to find scars (but mostly admiring his boyfriend's body) his fingers barely brushing the other's skin. There were indeed stretch marks but Evan knew that he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to kiss all of them. So that's what he did. He leaned down and started kissing Jared's stomach, looking up at him every now and then. At this point Jared couldn't take it anymore and a few tears escaped his eyes. What did he do to get a boyfriend like this?

Evan looked up at him and smiled “I love you” Jared sat up and cupped the other's cheeks, his own still wet from all the crying “I love you too. So so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you” And they kissed. Jared's hand quickly going through the other's blond hair, while Evan's hands stayed on his waists, sometimes wandering up to his stomach or to his hips, squeezing gently (he wasn't kidding, he genuinly enjoyes the softness of his boyfriend).

When they pulled away Jared, who had finally stopped crying, hugged the other, nuzzling into his chest. Evan laid back on his bed, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “You wanna stop this game?” he asked smiling slightly “Yeah, I’m kinda tired actually, can we go to sleep?” He wasn’t really that tired, I mean, crying is pretty exhausting, but the thing is that he wanted to keep crying and didn’t want Evan to see him. “It’s alright” he got up and got under the covers, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same. Instead, Jared wandered through the spot where his shirt laid on the floor. He was already picking it up when he heard Evan’s voice “Come on, let that there. I thought I’d managed to get my point across, saying that I really love your body, that you look really hot… Do you need me to be even more explicit?” he smirked seeing the other blushing madly “You’re adorable. Let that shirt there and come here.” Jared sighed and slowly made his way towards the bed. He put his glasses on the nightstand and settled under the covers next to his boyfriend. He turned over, Evan hugging him from behind, his hands on the other’s soft stomach. Jared was already sucking it in when he felt his boyfriend kissing the back of his neck mumbling “Stop doing it” Why does he want him to cry again?

“I love you, Evan”

“I love you too, handsome”


End file.
